


In Memoriam

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir.  Here, at last, with them all at the end.





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for Boromir.

The Fellowship is together again, at the end of it all. Merry and Pippin tangled with Frodo on he bed, Gandalf leaning against the headboard, Gimli at his right, Aragorn and Legolas around the door, and Sam, at the doorway, smiling for the first time in ages. All but one, yet he is here in spirit if not in body.

Here in the vambraces Aragorn still wears, though the White Tree is long grey with dust.

Here in Pippin's oath of service and fealty to Gondor, payment for a debt incurred for love.

Here in the memories of them all.

Frodo squints in the bright sunlight--a familiar form, insubstantial, but somehow there all the same, there at the door.

Boromir. Here, at last, with them all at the end.

Moving into the room, Boromir stops at each one of them; one last touch. He tousles Sam's untidy mop of curls, prompting a sweet, sad smile; clasps a hand on Legolas's shoulder, which the elf covers with one of his. A gentle press to Gimli's back, a respectful nod to Gandalf, which is somberly returned, and he is at the bed.

Frodo's breath catches at the look of mingled love and sadness in Boromir's eyes, and his own eyes fill with tears as Boromir presses a gentle kiss to the top of Merry and Pippin's heads, and their hands go up to clasp his on their shoulders.

Then Boromir looks up, and his eyes, still sorrowful, catch and hold Frodo's. His lips shape "Forgive me?"

And Frodo can do nothing but nod, eyes shining, as Boromir smiles in gratitude and turns away, with one last, loving look at Merry and Pippin.

As he moves toward Aragorn, the only one he has not farewelled, his form becomes more substantial, until it is nearly a whole man who stands, and then goes to kneel, in front of the King. His voice is less than it was, but they all can hear him clearly. "My oath to you, my King, late though it may be; I will not rest until I have sworn. I swear to give my lord, my captain, and my king my arms, my body and my heart, for good or ill, until such time as he shall have no further need of them or death shall take me from him... this do I, Boromir son of Denethor, swear to you, Aragorn Elessar."

A pause, and then Aragorn, with tears in his eyes, reaches down to take Boromir's hands.

"I accept this oath, and promise in turn shelter and safety of my arms and my armies... and of my heart, until death or time shall take me from him. So say I, Aragorn Elessar." And he brings their clasped hands to his lips and kisses them, sealing the vow. "I will not forget you, son of Gondor. I will hold you forever in my heart and mind, as I could not in my arms." He raises Boromir to his feet, and clasping the beloved face in his hands, gently and reverently kisses his forehead, closed eyelids, and lips. "Be at peace, Son of Gondor... and know that you are missed by many and loved by all."

Boromir turns in his arms for one last look at the Fellowship, his smile radiant. "I will remember you all... this I promise. May we meet again in that far green country beyond the Last Shore." He turns and kisses Aragorn's lips once, gently, and once again, for thrice pays for all, and then walks to the door and does not look back, disappearing into the sunlight.


End file.
